Most power tools incorporate a tool bit holder, such as a chuck or collet, which can be loosened (and re-tightened) for replacing or changing a tool bit. This often requires the use of an operator such as a key or spanner-like device, but invariably it comes as an accessory item that is prone to loss or at least must first be fetched and then carefully mounted for use.
The invention seeks to mitigate or to at least alleviate such a shortcoming by providing a power tool incorporating an improved tool bit holder operating device.